borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nagamarky
Archive is kept at User:Nagamarky/Chatlogs. New posts below. Thanks. The "Loot Larceny" main article I put this on the talk page there, but no one has responded and I figured I'd just ask you. This is what the mission briefing is said to be on the page : "Time is short. The armory is going to blow up in a few minutes. Grab your balls and shake it a round. a little less jiggery a little more pokery!" Is that the real mission text? It's been so long I don't even remember. something about it seems trolly to me, but the game is so whacky I could be totally wrong.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:37, September 9, 2010 (UTC) : Hell no it's not. Fixed. Thanks for the heads-up. 03:14, September 10, 2010 (UTC) LOL Did you go back and read from the beginning of that faggotry on the stock gun request page? Pure hilarity.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:48, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah I did. Funny as hell. ty for laffs. 05:56, September 10, 2010 (UTC) If you didn't see it, he also has an edit on Dr. F's talk page where he compares the treatment of modders to the way African - Americans were treated in the Jim Crow days. Aye yay yay.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 06:00, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I had a dream, a dream where you two weren't a pair of enormous retards. All joking aside, I know for a fact many have made the same connection. And your refusal to admit to also seeing the connection amuses me. Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me, I have a matter of utmost importance to attend to. Good day. AtlasSoldier 06:54, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: You also "know for a fact" that you're apparently better at the game than the rest of us. Wake up from your dream. Also, it might help your credibility if you'd actually bother reading the long reply here instead of ranting to all and sundry about questionably-existent connections. Now go take your damn wikibreak and stop polluting my talkpage with your innards. 07:25, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::You want my rebuttal? Here you go: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6PaHcZUHI00 AtlasSoldier 08:12, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: (Actually no, I don't want your rebuttal.) What's the matter? Now that I've told you to take your profanity and shove it, you can't formulate a coherent reply anymore? How sad. 08:20, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I can still formulate a coherent reply. However, there's some sad news I have to give you. You aren't worth my time and energy. I have more important things to worry about than some 12 year old acting "gangsta" (forgive my street slang) on the internet. Frankly, I'm disappointed in you, Naga. I'm guessing from the way you carry yourself, and your egotistical "Holier than thou" attitude that you are American? I'd be shocked if I guessed correctly, because you would then be one of those kids I have to deal with on a daily basis who think it's fun to insult me for being Canadian. I'd just love to pull out my "Which country got attacked on September 11th" line of defense, but you haven't quite earned that yet. If you'll excuse me, I'm on Wikibreak, and I have some green tea brewing. AtlasSoldier 08:29, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Drama level is up as you requested... and I should have made a 5th degree there... Any reverts to these edits will be reported, as this is Nagamarky's talk page. Anything you say can and '''WILL' be used against you!'' Approved by 08:30, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Prevented flame war; other replies can be found in page source... : Reverting your commentags because he's wrong on so many counts that it'd be fun to leave his "lines of defence" in. 08:39, September 10, 2010 (UTC)